


Figlio dell’angelo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inadatto [5]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Ikari Shinji
Series: Inadatto [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629643
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】→ Remember When || Lyrics; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vP0fcAR6bpc.  
> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESS  
> Prompt: Shinji Ikari/Ryoji Kaji  
> “In amore non ci sono distinzioni di sesso!”  
> Shinji Ikari/Ryoji Kaji  
> Age-gap; underage.

Irreale

< Mi sento confuso… Mi sento perduto… > pensava il ragazzino inginocchiato davanti ai grossi meloni. Al suo fianco c’era una montagnola di sabbia dalla forma perfettamente triangolare, dai bordi lisciati.

< La realtà stessa non mi sembra così sicura. Mi sto sciogliendo? Stanno arrivando gli angeli?

No, c’è silenzio… Sono così stanco… Sono così spezzato…>.

Sgranò gli occhi, incavati nel viso. < Sono vivo? Sono morto? Sono smarrito… > pensò, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Nella penombra brillavano di rosso le ceneri del mozzicone di sigaretta che aveva in bocca. Le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso furbetto.

“Sono ancora dentro l’angelo o questa è la realtà?” gemette Shinji. “Tu sei vivo o sono io che non lo sono?” domandò.

Ryoji gli porse la mano e gli disse gentilmente. “Vieni”.

Shinji l’afferrò nella propria e l’altro lo aiutò a rialzarsi. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e li mise nella tasca, sistemando una mano sulla spalla del giovane. Il ragazzino si lasciò guidare fino alla casa del più grande.

Kaji gli disse: “Tu sei speciale. Devi solo svegliarti dai tuoi timori… Trovare il tuo vero io”. Gli sorrise e fece un occhiolino. “Ci sono cose che solo tu puoi fare, nessun altro”.

Shinji arrossì e notò che l’altro lo guardava con aria predatoria. Serrò gli occhi con forza, deglutendo, sentì le mani dell’altro sul suo corpo ed iniziò a tremare, gettando indietro la testa.

< Posso fare cose che vanno oltre il giusto e sbagliato? Non riesco a controllare i bisogni del mio corpo. Desidero, ma cosa? Voglio solo che il calore di un altro corpo riscaldi la mia anima? > s’interrogò.

Fuori dalla finestra, al centro del lago artificiale dovuto al cratere, tra i resti dei grattacieli, spiccava la statua di pietra decapitata di un angelo.

Ikari rabbrividì, passandosi le mani sul corpo ignudo e infreddolito, i capelli castani gli ricadevano sul viso.

Kaji era a sua volta ignudo e stava piegato in avanti.

< Questo desiderio era mio? O era di Asuka? Che fosse di entrambi? Abbiamo passato così tanto tempo a cercare di sincronizzarci che forse ci siamo confusi > s’interrogò Ikari. “La signorina Misato?” domandò.

“Lei non se ne avrà a male. Sai, me la ricordi così tanto. Anche lei era rinchiusa in se stesso. Io l’ho aiutata a sbocciare” gli rispose l’uomo. Lo prese tra le braccia e lo condusse fino ad un futon, facendovelo stendere.

Shinji notò che c’era un ventilatore acceso.

< Questo scenario l’ho già visto… O almeno così mi sembra…

Fa così caldo da volerci un ventilatore? > si chiese.

“Vuoi diventare un tutt’uno con me?” gli domandò Ryoji sopra di lui. Gli premette le labbra sulle sue, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Shinji si portò una mano all’intimità ed iniziò a provocarsi piacere, ansimando, rosso in volto. Sentì l’altro baciarlo, leccargli il petto e scendere fino a mordicchiargli il fianco. Risalì, succhiandogli il capezzolo e gli leccò la fronte.

Shinji gli domandò: “Io non sono una ragazza”.

Kaji gli afferrò i fianchi e se li portò alla vita, Shinji strinse e lasciò che l’altro si strusciasse sui suoi glutei.

Kaji gli rispose: “In amore non ci sono distinzioni di sesso!”. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi dentro di lui.

Il ragazzino allungò le gambe, tendendosi, iniziando a gemere forte, premendo i piedi per terra. Si aggrappò con le mani al futon candido e strusciò la testa dietro di sé, chiudendo gli occhi.

Kaji continuò a prenderlo, muovendosi avanti e indietro.

< Mi sembra che sorgano albe e calino tramonti. Stanno davvero passando i giorni?

Facendo così, sarò più completo? Fondendoci soffriremo meno? > s’interrogava Shinji.


	2. Distrazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESS  
> Prompt: [Neon Genesis Evangelion]  
> Shinji Ikari/Misato Katsuragi  
> “Questo è un bacio da adulti… ed ora sei pronto per ricevere il resto!”  
> Misato/Shinji.

Distrazione

Misato si stringeva il fianco, cercando di fermare l’emorragia con le dita, mentre il sangue gocciolava copiosamente, creando una pozza ai suoi piedi.

“Non voglio andare, la prego” esalò il ragazzino, con voce bassa. I suoi occhi erano spenti e si erano abbandonato contro la rete di metallo dell’ascensore.

< Ci stanno ammazzando uno dopo l’altro. Perché continuare a combattere? Asuka è morta ed è colpa mia, delle mie pulsioni maniacali.

Sono completamente inutile. Questo mondo è spacciato, non vale la pena di salvarlo > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

Misato lo baciò con foga, chiudendo gli occhi e intrecciò le loro lingue.

Shinji si ritrovò a gorgogliare e mosse la mano di scatto, strappandole il crocefisso dal collo.

Misato approfondì il fiato, mozzandogli il fiato. Gli occhi di Shinji si muovevano impazziti sotto le sue palpebre chiuse, le pupille schizzavano in ogni direzione, mentre brividi gli scendevano lungo la schiena.

Misato si staccò da lui, riprendendo fiato.

Shinji ansimò, le labbra arrossate.

“Questo è un bacio da adulti… ed ora sei pronto per ricevere il resto” mormorò Misato. Vedeva sfocato e cadde in ginocchio, con le mani tremanti gli slacciò i pantaloni. “Devi diventare un adulto. Prenderti le tue responsabilità e fare quello che devi”.

“Mi… Misato-san… Cosa sta facendo?” domandò.

Misato gli sfilò anche i boxer e gli afferrò le cosce. “Ti aiuto a crescere…”. Aveva le labbra sporche di sangue. Gli afferrò il membro tra le labbra ed iniziò a succhiare.

“… Misato-san…” esalò Shinji, serrando gli occhi. Strofinò la testa contro le grate di metallo, dimenando il bacino.

Katsuragi continuò, ascoltando il rumore dell’ascensore che risaliva, a fatica, sferragliando. < Smettila di bloccarti! Smettila > pensò.

Shinji le infilò le mani tra i capelli morbidi, fremendo di piacere, arcuò la schiena e venne. Il sudore della sua mano scivolava lungo

Misato approfittò del suo piacere, ancora sporca di sperma e si rialzò di scatto, aprì l’ascensore e spinse il ragazzino dentro.

“MISATO-SAN!” gridò Shinji, mentre lei chiudeva l’ascensore. Iniziò a scendere, mentre il ragazzino continuava ad urlare.


End file.
